1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test system and test method of a fuel pump which is to be mounted in a vehicle or other fluid pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
The final product tests of fuel pumps which feed fuel to vehicular internal combustion engines include performance tests which measure the pump flow rate performance and also vibration tests which measure the vibration at the time of pump operation. Of these, tests of pump performance are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-188912 A1 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-19547 A1. The measuring device in Japanese Patent Publication No. 62-188912 A1 measures the amount of fuel injection from a fuel injector which is directly connected to a fuel injection pump. It connects the fuel injector to a diaphragm type fuel volume detector and enables measurement of the actual fuel injection amount with a good response from the amount of change in volume at the time of fuel injection and the detected amount of discharged fuel.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2004-19547 A1 discloses a test system which arranges a test fluid tank at a fuel inlet side of a fuel pump, attaches a tank cover to a fuel outlet side, seals the space between the fuel output and tank cover with a seal member, and operates the fuel pump to run tests in that state. The fuel outlet is connected to a measuring part which is provided with a measurement passage for the discharged fluid.
On the other hand, vibration tests are run to investigate for problems in the manufacture or assembly of component parts by vibration of the fuel pump. These tests differ in the discharge pressures in the measurement conditions, so usually separate measurement units are used to run tests by separate processes.